Chaos 7/11/16
CHAOS BREAKING NEWS UPDATE: After several medical examinations overnight, Baron Corbin has suffered 3 broken ribs, internal bleeding around the spine, and several blood clots around the skull. Corbin is indefinitely out of action. Additionally, a representative from the RRW Board of Directors will be live on Chaos to address Dario Cueto and HYDRA's brutal attack on Baron Corbin. (A video package recaps last week’s Chaos. Neville’s coronation is set for tonight. Kazuchika Okada will officially be crowned the Chaos World Heavyweight Champion later on. The main event is announced to be Pentagon Dark defending his Pure Championship in a rematch against Tyler Breeze.) SEGMENT 1: Dario Cueto comes out with Okada, Callihan, Pentagon, Hassan, Tajiri, Wolfe, Dhimsa, Selmani, Rowe, and Hanson, to nuclear heat. Fans throw all sorts of object at Cueto and Okada, forcing Selmani and Dhimsa to cover them. Cueto enters the ring and grabs a mic as the garbage begins to pile up around HYDRA. Cueto: I am done playing games. From now on, you will see what HYDRA is truly capable of, how much damage HYDRA is truly capable of dealing. You all just saw the breaking news update did you not? They’re questioning whether Baron Corbin will ever be able to return to the ring again. And it’s all because of us. I warned you all that I could change my entire demeanor at a moment’s notice. What happened to Baron Corbin is merely the beginning. From now on, this is no longer Chaos. THIS IS HYDRA! WE OWN THIS! WE OWN EVERYTHING! Anyone who opposes us will suffer the same fate as Baron Corbin – and even worse – because an idiot who cannot learn through example deserves to be put down like the sick dog they are. So, Resistance, you now stand at four men. Come and do your worst. David Otunga comes out to the ramp to a small reaction from the crowd. Otunga: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is David Otunga, and I am one of many official liaisons to the RRW Board of Directors. Dario Cueto, what happened last week was absolutely despicable. It’s a different scenario when one wrestler does it to another, that’s just part of the risk of being a wrestler in the first place. It is however, a whole different evil when the General Manager of a show orchestrates a career-ending attack on one of their own wrestlers, and it was the World Champion at that. You’re forgetting that you have limits, so I’m here to remind you. You may want to take that threat to the Resistance back, Dario, because if any attack like this ever happens again… You will officially be placed on probation. From then on, even the tiniest slip-up will lead to the immediate termination of your contract. Have a good show folks. Otunga walks to the back while Cueto angrily looks on from the ring. MATCH 1: The Young Bucks (Nick and Matt) vs The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt) The Hardyz win after Matt catches a midair Nick with a swinging neckbreaker for the cover. After the match, The Motor City Machine Guns come out to a huge pop. SEGMENT 2: The Motor City Machine Guns grab mics from ringside and enter the ring. The Hardyz get up and face off against the MCMG. Sabin: You know, out of War Machine and Shinsuke Nakamura – Shelley: Don’t forget Ciampa and Gargano. Sabin: You’re right. Out of the other three teams in this match, I wasn’t expecting The Hardy Boyz to perhaps be our greatest threat. You guys have been nothing but impressive, and that’s great. Maybe you guys actually were right when you said you’d be the hardest team we’ve had to face. Unfortunately, a one on one scenario didn’t happen, but who knows. If one of us wins, then that match is bound to happen. Shelley: That match WILL happen, because the Motor City Machine Guns are going to win again, just as they always do. There simply isn’t another scenario. I don’t care how good Styles and Nakamura are as individuals, I don’t care how many championships they have between the two of them, because as far as I’m concerned, these championships right here are the ones that matters. We’ve spent 108 days as the champions, and we intend to spend a hundred more at least. You two called yourself a legendary great team… Well you two better watch your status because the MCMG are about to overtake it. Shinsuke Nakamura and AJ Styles come out to the ring to a huge pop from the crowd. Nakamura does his rope hang while Styles does the gun taunt on the top rope. Styles: You’re right. I can step into the ring against either one of you and there’s no chance you’d win. Same goes for either of you against Nakamura. But you’re right. A team is a team, and Nakamura and I aren’t a tag team, we’re two men vying for the tag team championships. Hell, we haven’t even teamed up yet officially. Our first time teaming up is gonna be at the Clash of Kings. Maybe we don’t have the fancy double team moves planned out yet, hell, we don’t have a name, we don’t have theme music as a team, and we don’t have anything. We really are gonna be shooting from the hip this Saturday. Shelley: Get to the point, you clearly aren’t out here to put us over. Styles: My point is, this isn’t a matter of who’s better than who. Anything can happen. What if our individual strengths mesh better than your affinity as a tag team ever has? Then you guys are screwed aren’t you? All I’m saying is – you better watch out because your reign may very well meet its end… Nakamura: At our hands… Yeahoh bitches. Nakamura and Styles begin to walk to the back while The Motor City Machine Guns look on. Suddenly the titantron opens up to Rowe and Hanson. Rowe: It looks like everyone forgot about WAR MACHINE! What we do is in the name really. We don’t go out there and trade promos like a bunch of pussies. Styles: Funny you call us pussies when you’re the ones hiding behind that screen. Hanson: Well that’s because you haven’t seen what we’ve just done… The camera pans to the left, showing Gargano and Ciampa laid out in a pile of equipment and blood. Rowe: Behold your fate at the Clash of Kings. Talk all you want out there… But in the end War Machine will destroy you all. HAIL HYDRA!!! Hanson: HAIL HYDRA!!! The titantron goes black while the MCMG, Hardyz, and Styles/Nakamura stare each other down. MATCH 2: Cien Almas vs Kalisto Almas wins with the Shadow Driver at 7 minutes. Almas grabs a microphone from ringside. Almas: Darkness has made its mark here on Chaos. What once was a show focused on the wrestling, focused on the great aspects of our industry has now devolved to utter mayhem. But darkness is merely the absence of light – and now the light is here, in the form of Cien Almas. All the disciples of darkness will fall to the man who brings the light. I will purge Chaos of the darkness. My name is Cien Almas, and I’m here to make a difference. SEGMENT 3: Kazuchika Okada and Dario Cueto are backstage. Okada: Well that flushes all the plans down the drain doesn’t it? Cueto: Who do these board of directors think they are? I don’t give a shit how much power they have. Chaos is our show. Me and you, Okada, it’s been me and you since the start. You put me in power, and I’ve made sure that the shiny belt stays around your waist. Yet as always, I get held down. I will fight them back. Let them support that shitty Resistance. They can try all they want but HYDRA will always stand. We will only get stronger as time goes on, Okada. We will persevere. Like we always say, this is a small win for them, but HYDRA comes out on top every time – and it’s going to stay that way. Okada: And of course, I’ll hold up my end. I DESERVE this championship. Nobody else has been as successful in this company as me. I’m a three time champion, and two of those reigns are with the world title right here. Anybody who steps up won’t only face my wrath, but also yours and HYDRA’s. Dario Cueto, you tell me yourself… Who is strong enough to stop all thirteen of us? Not the entirety of Chaos, and most definitely not the Board of Directors. We keep doing what we’ve been doing because we ALWAYS win. Hail Hydra. Cueto: Hail Hydra. Cueto pats Okada on the back and walks off. MATCH 3: Raymond Rowe and Todd Hanson vs The Usos Rowe and Hanson squash the Usos in 4 minutes. After the match, Rowe and Hanson begin to demolish The Usos, until Styles and Nakamura run down for the save. War Machine holds their own, but MCMG comes from behind and gets rid of War Machine. The Motor City Machine Guns and Styles/Nakamura come face to face… THEN BEGIN TO BRAWL!!! The MCMG gain the upper hand and sends Styles and Nakamura packing. The MCMG stare down Styles/Nakamura from the stage. SEGMENT 4: Finn Balor is backstage getting ready for his match. Sami Callihan walks up to him. Callihan: Don’t think that just because you haven’t officially done anything yet that we don’t have our eye on you too. Balor: Hold on a second. First of all, if I wanted to do something, I would’ve done it by now. Secondly, remember who you’re talking to because I could easily drop you in a minute. And lastly, how does it feel going from potentially becoming World Champion to being relegated to keeping the championship on Kazuchika Okada? With Baron Corbin gone, the rules have changed right? It’s not a championship scramble, it’s a fatal four way. How are you going to secure a title for yourself when your mission is to protect Okada? Listen, you used to say that you worked for yourself, that you only did it for the money. You went from a badass assassin to a bitch, but hey, that’s your prerogative. Callihan: You can try to instigate me as much as you want, it’s not going to happen. Because you need to remember who you’re dealing with. Callihan snaps his fingers and Selmani, Dhimsa, Tajiri, Wolfe, and Hassan walk into frame. Balor: I got my boys too, don’t you worry. Callihan: Is that a threat? Balor: Only if you’re threatening me first. Callihan: Touché. Well then, stay in your limits and we won’t have any issues. HYDRA walks off while Balor looks on. MATCH 4: Karl Anderson vs No Way Jose Anderson wins with the Gun Stun at 8 minutes. SEGMENT 5: Karl Anderson is celebrating his win when Dario Cueto walks into the ring as the crowd boos. Cueto: Karl, let me tell you something. I am a man who is willing to let bygones be bygones. I’m sure you didn’t mean when you said HYDRA sucks last week right? So let me renegotiate that offer. HYDRA will always need new members, no matter how strong we get. There is no limit to our power. I am a genius of a man, there is no need to be humble there. I understand that you would be a valuable asset. Now of course, you could be a lone wolf if you wanted to, but look where that got Baron Corbin. So again, all you need to do is shake my hand… and that International Championship is as good as yours. Anderson: Again, fuckwit. If you were such a genius, then you’d be able to understand it when I said that I DON’T WANT TO JOIN HYDRA. Your little piece of shit stable does nothing but make the rest of us hate working here. If I gave a shit, I’d be in the Resistance. Oh and for you idiots cheering me in the crowd – shut up. If I won’t be in the Bullet Club, I damn won’t be in HYDRA. I’m not going to become an afterthought in yet another stable. I’m going to make a name for myself when I beat Hideo Itami. It won’t be HYDRA’s Karl Anderson, or Bullet Club’s Karl Anderson… I will be the fucking Machine Gun Karl Anderson just like I should be. So take that offer and throw it in the trash Cueto. Oh – and genius? If you were so smart, then you’d have realized by now that the Resistance isn’t here tonight. Cueto: Of course they’re not. They’re in the hospital watching over their comatose friend Baron Corbin. Which was my doing. Karl, I really do wish you took my offer, because I’m going to regret what’s coming next. SELMANI AND DHIMSA COME RUNNING DOWN THE RAMP!!! Karl Anderson gets ready to fight but Dhimsa and Selmani catch him and overpower him. The Authors of Pain hit a double chokeslam on Anderson and brutally maul him. Dhimsa and Selmani lift Anderson high over their heads and throw him out of the ring while the crowd boos. SEGMENT 6: The ring is set up for Neville’s coronation. Renee Young is standing in the ring to officiate the coronation. Neville’s music hits and he walks down to the ring to a huge pop from the crowd. Young: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the 2016 King of Chaos… NEVILLE!!! Neville, what are your thoughts on outlasting sixteen of Chaos’s greatest to become the king? Neville: Renee I am ecstatic beyond words. I look back at the ride here on Chaos and it amazes me how I started and how I got here. I had a nice long run as the Pure Champion but looking back, the reason I held so tightly onto it was because I was led to believe that was my ceiling. They said I’m too short, that I’m not pretty enough, but to hell with that. I outlasted some of the top talent on Chaos. I outlasted Styles, Balor, and Rhodes. I beat Ospreay, and I beat Shinsuke Nakamura of all people. The first man to do that clean here on Chaos. I could not believe it when that referee hit his hand for the three count. And this is only the genesis of it all. I don’t even know what my ceiling is anymore – But let’s be honest. Does the man that gravity forgot even have a ceiling to begin with? I will contend for the World Championship at Vindication, whomever the champion may be. But that’s for a later date, because this Sunday, at the Clash of Kings, I face the Kings of Uprising and Survival. Who they are is irrelevant, because in the end, the King of Chaos will come out on top. And even if I don’t, my road to the top will always be open. I am proud to stand here before all of you, as the… KING OF CHAOS!!! Renee Young puts the crown and cape on Neville. Neville climbs up to the top turnbuckles and poses as the crowd gives him a standing ovation. MAIN EVENT: Finn Balor and Doc Gallows vs Sami Callihan and Muhammed Hassan Balor pins Hassan to win at 13 minutes. After the match, Balor and Gallows pose on the turnbuckles. The Young Bucks and Kenny Omega come out to join them. Kazuchika Okada’s music hits and he comes down to the ring and gets in Balor’s face. Okada is thrown a mic by Hassan. Okada: I don’t know who you think you are or why you’re in this match. You think you’re going to intimidate us with those rejects from the Bullet Club? Seriously. Where’s AJ Styles? Oh yeah, you alienated him. Any enemy of mine is now immediately an enemy of HYDRA. If you thought what we did to Baron Corbin was bad, wait till you see what happens to you. Okada drops the microphone, and Balor looks around… AND ALL THE MEMBERS OF HYDRA STORM THE RING!!! The Bullet Club is able to escape before they reach them. Balor and the Bullet Club leave through the crowd while HYDRA holds the ring. David Otunga’s music hits and he walks down to the ring, getting into Dario Cueto’s face. Otunga: What was my warning just a mere two hours ago? You need to understand that you have superiors, and they don’t like being disrespected. You had a fair warning – and now you’re going to pay for it. You are officially on probation. ONE more slip-up and you will be fired. Enjoy the rest of your term as General – CUETO SHOVES OTUNGA TO THE GROUND AND SELMANI AND DHIMSA BEGIN TO BEAT HIM DOWN!!! Callihan grabs a kendo stick and gives it to Cueto… WHO BEGINS TO SMASH OTUNGA IN THE FACE WITH IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!! The show comes to an end with Cueto standing over a bloody Otunga while the crowd boos HYDRA.